Keywords in Life
by The Small But Powerful One
Summary: Hermione comes back for their sixth year at Hogwarts but now she is different. Soon Harry will be forced to learn the truth about his parents and will have to face his destiny. I know it's a horrible summary but the story is really good.
1. Inheritance

AN: This is a new story and I'm not sure if anyone will like it but here I go. Just so you know this probably going to be only in Hermione's point of view but there might be a bit in third person. All books happened up till the sixth. This is their sixth year.

Inheritance

I woke up and glanced over at the small clock on my nightstand. The bright red numbers glowed back at me showing that it was eleven fifty eight. It was exactly two minutes until I turned seventeen. It was July thirtieth, the day before my birthday. Just as the numbers on the clock switched to 00:00 a flash of pain went through my body. The pain was almost unbearable. It felt as though my whole body was on fire. I curled into the pain and attempted to fight off the pain. It was completely impossible to pull together a coherent thought as the pain continued to spread throughout my body. Another burst of pain shot through my body before darkness consumed me.


	2. The Train

The Train

Platform nine and three quarters was packed full of students finding friends and wishing their parents good bye. All the colors blended together in flashes as people run towards the train. I quickly walked towards the train anxious to get away from everyone. I have problems with crowds. I jumped onto the train just in time to see a head of messy dark brown hair enter a compartment on my left. I quickly hurried down the corridor to it and slipped inside. Seeing that both Ron and Harry were already inside I slipped the door shut and turned towards them. Harry saw me and immediately came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you, Mione!"

"I missed you too, Harry!" I said still holding him in a hug.

"Umm…Hermione?"

"What? Oh, sorry!" I said pulling away. I sat down on the seat next to Ron and looked out the window just to see that we had already set off and were now making our way out of London. I looked over towards Harry just to see him sitting there looking at me weird and Ron going through a box of Bertie Bots every flavored beans. Harry continued to stare at me and it was starting to get creepy so I decided to ask him about it. "Harry, are you okay?"

He blinked once before looking down and whispering softly, "Yeah, it's just… you seem so different."

I sighed before standing up and going towards the door. I pulled down the blinds before going to the window and doing the same thing. "Guys there are some things I need to tell you." I said hesitantly. Harry just looked at me to continue. Ron didn't even look up but just mumbled, "What?"

I looked Harry in the eyes because I knew he was the one I was really talking to, "When I was born my mother sent me to live with a muggle couple she knew. She knew that I wouldn't be safe if I stayed with her and she feared for me so I was sent away. She put a complex glamour over me that couldn't be removed until I reached my inheritance. A few weeks ago was my birthday and I came into my inheritance. I discovered who I really was and I was shocked." I paused for a moment to let them soak it all in and was about to continue when Ron cut me off, "You don't look any different to me, Hermione."

I gave Ron a small smile before continuing, "Yeah well I left the glamour on so you would recognize me. I will show you in a minute but first I need to tell you something, I didn't find **any** of this out until three weeks ago and I didn't have an owl to tell you. Just remember that." I said before removing my glamour. My hair changed from my usual light brown to a dark brown almost black and instead of the usual frizzy mess I now had a mixture of soft waves and curls going down to my but. I was a couple inches shorter making me a very small five two and I had a petite figure. My skin was almost as pale as Malfoy's and I had a delicate face structure almost like a porcelain doll but what immediately drew your sight was my eyes. They were a startling bright green, eyes I had only ever see on one person, the boy sitting in front of me. Harry just sat there staring me straight in the eyes with his mouth open slightly. I could feel Ron's eyes looking me up and down and heard a quiet whistle come from him before I turned to face him he looked me in the eyes and gasped before looking towards Harry and stuttering out, "Harry, s-she… y-your eyes… s-she has your eyes."

"They're my mother's eyes." I said in a soft voice.

Harry just looked at me for a minute before asking so quietly I almost didn't hear him, "B-but how?"

"We're twins, Harry. Lily Evan's was my mother."

"I have a family." Harry said into the air.

Then Ron seemed to snap out of his funk and turned to me with accusation in his eyes and almost yelled, "How could you not tell him! We both know how much he wanted a family!"

Harry cut me off before I could say anything and turned towards Ron with fire in his eyes, "She told us before she didn't know! She had no way of contacting us!" Ron seemed thoroughly put down so he turned towards me next and continued, "We are going to get you an owl the next chance we get." I smiled at him and nodded before continuing, "I haven't told you everything yet. Harry how much do you know about Lily Evans?"

Harry gave me a strange look before saying, "Well, not much but I know a little. Obviously she's my mother and yours apparently. She was in love with and married James Potter. She was supposed to be the smartest witch of her age. Umm… that's about it. Why?"

I frowned slightly at his words but started my story again, "Most of what you have been told is lies. Lily Evans hated James Potter with a passion and only married him because of the marriage contract their parents and James made. She was forced into a marriage she didn't want with a man she hated. She…" but I was cut off by Harry's cry, "What?! They loved each other!"

"I'm sorry Harry, they didn't. Well, James loved mother but she didn't love him."

"Why would their parent's arrange a marriage she was a muggleborn. They were purebloods."

"Ah… that's where my story was really going. Lily Evans was an Iriel." I waited for their gasps or even a surprised look but all I got was confusion in their eyes. I groaned silently before explaining, "Iriels are light creatures. They look exactly like humans but they have wings. They have the ability to retract these wings into their back so they aren't visible." Harry and Ron's eyes immediately went wide but I ignored them and continued, "The real reason they are so valued is because they have very strong powers and often have control over one of the four elements. But most importantly when they come into their inheritance their blood literally boils in their veins and removes any blood other than wizard or Iriel. They have the purest blood possible so most families want them married into the family. That's why James got their parents to arrange a marriage contract."

Harry looked at me with shock, amazement, and sadness all fighting for dominance in his eyes. Then there was a very sharp flash of sadness and he said, "But Sirius always talked as if my parents were in love." I realized the flash of sadness had been memories of Sirius and the fact that he was no longer among us.

"Our parents did love each other." Harry gave me a confused look before I continued, "Harry, James Potter isn't our father."

I could see shock and confusion in both Ron and Harry's eyes now and realized that Harry was looking dangerously pale.

"Harry, are you okay? You look kind of pale." I reached out and put my hand on his forehead to feel for a temperature and was shocked when thin tendrils of magic reached out and touched my had before disintegrating. I jerked my hand back when I realized that his entire head was filled with multiple layers of colorful magic. I reached over to Ron and put my hand on his head shocked to find that inside of his head was just a single pool of dark blue magic at the center with a layer of gold surrounding part of it. I frowned before turning to Harry and gently told him, "Harry, people have been messing with your magic. It's polluted. If you want I could try and clear it up." He just frowned before nodding at me. I reached out and touched his head again and found myself by his magic. I started by reaching towards the main wall that was formed of a deep gold. The same color in Ron's magic. I touched it and a picture of Dumbledore flashed into my head. This was his magic. I quickly tore it down just to see that the inside of Harry's head was so full that I could see only a small portion of his real magic. It was a slight silver stream that flowed towards me. I quickly destroyed all of the gold magic until I found that the only other colors left were Harry's silver and another pool of blood red. There was a thin stream connecting them. I touched the red one slightly and fell back when it shocked me. It was Voldemort's magic. I had never realized just how closely they were connected.

Harry's pool was almost twice the size of Voldemort's once I removed the block on it. Realizing there was nothing else I could do I pulled back to my body and took my hand from Harry's head. He looked at me in shock and whispered, "I can feel it. I can feel magic in my veins. There is so much more of it now."

"Harry, you had about a billion blocks on your magic. All of which were made by Dumbledore at some point in time." Just as the final word left my mouth Harry passed out. Luckily he fell backwards because I don't think I could have lifted him. I turned to look at Ron but he was just staring at me with his mouth gaping like a fish. "What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

He seemed to regain some of his senses because he closed his mouth but continued to stare at me for a second before saying, "I take it from the wings you're an Iriel too." He looked at me once more before passing out. I looked over my shoulder just to see the two eagle-like white wings. I just shrugged figuring they came out while I was in Harry's head. I took advantage of the fact Ron was unconscious to remove the block Dumbledore had placed on him. I pulled out of his head just in time to see Ron engulfed in a dark blue light before it faded from view and he was left the same as before. Seeing they were both passed out I decided to take a nap.


	3. New Girl

New Girl

When Harry and Ron woke up I explained to them that they would never again see Hermione Granger but they would see the new girl Mia Lelie (Lily in Dutch). Because I was pretending to be new I was required to ride to Hogwarts in the boats with the first years. I was one of the last to board so it was only me and a small brunette girl in the boat. Her hands were shaking in her lap and she seemed really scared so I decided to talk to her.

"Hello, my names Mia. What's your name?" I asked her in a gentle voice with a smile.

She looked at me with wide dark blue eyes as if wondering why I would talk to her. She replied hesitantly and somewhat shakily, "M-my name is Ophelia."

"Are you excited Ophelia?"

She looked over at me before shaking her head and whispering, "No, I'm terrified. I don't know anyone. I miss my family. I want to go home. I feel so alone." Her voice nearly made my heart break. I saw in Ophelia a kindred spirit. She reminded me so much of myself when I was in first year. I gave her a big smile before saying, "Its okay to be scared. I'm a little scared too and of course you miss your family but don't worry you have one fried who will never leave you."

"Why are you scared? Big girls are never scared." She said with her wide eyes turned on me.

"Of course we are. Everyone gets scared sometimes that's why you have friends, they help you through."

Ophelia turned to look at me again and whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear her, "I've never had any friends before." I could see tears welling up in her eyes and it made me want to cry, seeing a little child hurt.

"You have a friend now. If you ever need me I'll always be there for you." I told her gently before pulling her into a hug. Ophelia held me tight and I knew she was crying but I didn't care sometimes you just have to let it out.

Before long we had arrived at the castle and we were all standing outside of the great hall waiting to enter and be sorted. Professor McGonagall had already explained the four houses and I could already tell which house some of the first years would be in. Ophelia held securely onto my hand and hid behind me slightly when we were motioned into the hall. Ophelia and I stayed close to the back and out of the way. Professor McGonagall immediately started calling names out and before long most of the students were sorted leaving only me, Ophelia, and another boy I didn't know waiting to be sorted. The next name called was Ophelia White. I pushed her towards the hat a little and gave her a big smile. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It had been on her head for nearly five minutes before it called out, "GRYFINDOOR" I was immediately grateful because I knew that we would be in the same house and I would be able to comfort her more. The next boy went up whose name I learned was Nicolas Zen. He was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore then stood up in front of everyone and said, "This year we will have a new sixth year student joining us. Her name is Mia Lelie. I would appreciate if everyone was kind to her. Thank you." He finished by gesturing for me to sit down on the stool. I did and the sorting hat was placed on my head and I heard a voice in my head, "Ah, so you have finally learned the truth about your heritage Ms. Granger or should I say Ms. Lelie. You hide so much yet are aware of the dangers. Well, we both know where you are going to be so might as well let everyone else know, GRYFINDOOR!" Applause immediately started from all but the Slytherin table. I winked at Harry and Ron before going over to sit next to Ophelia.

Food appeared all along the tables and everyone started to eat. People were chatting with their friends new and old while filling themselves with food. Ophelia and I sat side by side in silence and I knew we were both comfortable with that. Before long Prefects started to lead the first years out of the hall and towards the Gryffindor tower so I stood up and me and Ophelia followed them out. Of course I knew where Gryffindor tower was but I played along with the new girl persona. We got to the fat lady and were told that this was the entrance and to remember the password, Unity.

Harry and Ron were sitting on a sofa in the common room when we came in. I started to go over towards them when Ophelia pulled my hand a little. I dropped down to be closer to her height and said, "What is it honey?"

"Mia, when they put that hat on my head it said I was a beast speaker. What's that, Mia?" she asked eagerly but I could see a hint of fear in her eyes. I smiled at her before answering with a question, "Honey, you have a gift. A beast speaker is someone who can feel animals and speak to them. Have you ever had a pet?"

"Y-yes, I use to have a dog. I thought I could talk to it but my brother told me I was being stupid." She told me with tears in her eyes. I wiped away the single tear that fell and pulled her into a hug. "Sweetie, you're special. This is a good thing. Don't be sad." I stood up and grabbed her hand again before walking towards Harry and Ron. Harry looked at me questioningly clearly having seen the exchange between me and Ophelia. I walked up to him and gave him a smile before pulling Ophelia in front of me. "Harry this is Ophelia. Ophelia this is my friend Harry."

Ophelia gave him a small smile before he put caught her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ophelia."

She gasped slightly as he let go of her hand and pulled on mine. I crouched down and she whispered into my ear, "Mia, why does he fell like an animal?" I gasped before glaring up at Harry.

"What have you not been telling me?" Harry gave me a guilty look before whispering, "Room of Requirements ten o'clock."

I nodded before Lavender came over and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Lavender. You must be Mia. You're the new girl. That's so exciting. You're going to be sharing a dorm with me. I'll show you where it is." She said before pulling me towards the stairs. I kept Ophelia's hand in mine as Lavender pulled me after her. I let Ophelia go when we got to the first year dorms and followed Lavender up the stairs to the sixth year dorms.


End file.
